Protector (NEW VERSION)
by Caroline98
Summary: Yuki gets send to Konoha to fulfill a mission and ask for protection for her village.Minato being the kind man he is gives her a bodyguard for the time that she is there.But who would have thought that that bodyguard was Shisui Uchiha. How will he deal with the quiet Yuki and her sad past? And what will he do when things get even worse? This is the new Version I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

**So this is the new version of Protector. I decided to give Yuki an a little more troubled past and things will get even worse for her. As before, she's 18 and Shisui's 19. As always, ideas and critics are welcome. I am happy to see that people like my story and have ideas on how to continue or ameliorate a chapter. So please write me anything that comes to mind. **

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

The sun shone down brightly on the little village. It lay in the middle of the desert, a day away from Sunagakure. It was nothing big, but the village was peaceful. People were talking to each other and kids were playing together. A few vendors shouted from their stalls, trying to get the attention of the people close by to get them to buy something, their shouts echoing through the empty desert. It was hot, as expected from the desert, but the people weren't bothered by it in the least. Having lived there their entire life, they were used to it.

A girl with white hair sat alone on a bench, kicking her feet back and forth, kicking up dust in the process. She looked at all the people and had to smile to herself. They all looked so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. But the girl wasn't happy, her face being void of any emotion.

A boy with short black hair and black eyes ran up to her, stopping in front of her and trying to catch his breath. After having calmed down, he grinned at the girl and said to her in a childish voice,

"Ne, nee-san. What are you doing?"

"As you can see I'm sitting here, little brother. Now I have a question for you; why are you running like mad?"

"Oh right! Dad sent me. He told me to tell you that you are supposed to be at the council meeting in 15 minutes. He said it was important." The boy stood straight and waited for his sister's response. He knew that she didn't like the council members and would most likely refuse to go. But to his wonder she agreed without complaints.

"Oh, well then. I'll be off training some more. Have fun at the meeting!" He waved over to her while running to the training grounds which lay a little outside the village. It wasn't a hidden village, but there were some shinobis from Suna living there. They weren't on active duty anymore. Because the village was so isolated and thieves often crossed the village, the parents had decided to ask the shinobis to teach their children some taijutsu. If worst came to worst they wanted their children to at least be able to protect themselves a little. Even if it wasn't much, as long as they could somehow survive an attack, the parents were happy. Even if they themselves should die. So the shinobis had agreed and taught the kids everything they knew about fighting. Of course, some were more talented than others, but all in all they were all at the same level.

The girls walked down the street, her long white hair slightly swaying in the wind. She was a tall beautiful girl. She had deep red eyes and a nice figure which often caused men to look at her twice. But no one dared to make a move on her, not wanting to experience the wrath of her father, the leader of the small village known as Yuga. Her arms were slightly tanned due to the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless white shirt which was held together by a black piece of clothing in the middle. Her arms were lean and strong, but no muscular from the years of training taijutsu. Her legs were long which made her taller than the other females of the village. She wore black pants which went to the middle of her upper leg and black ninja shoes to tip the outfit off. It wasn't anything expensive, but she like her clothes because they were comfortable.

She continued her way to the centre of the village until she arrived at the entrance of a building that towered over all the others. It was beige like the other buildings and had the kanji for "Yuga" hanging proudly at its front. It had five floors and was the centre of the village, people often passing by and looking at it.

The girl pushed open the double doors of glass, entering silently and closing the doors gently. She walked to the left and knocked at another big door, this one being made out of wood. Waiting for a command to enter, she patiently waited. Finally hearing a 'Come in' from the other side of the door, she turned the knob and entered, losing the door behind her. Turning around, she bowed once and then looked up again.

"You called for me."

"Yes, Yuki. That we have. Actually we have a mission for you." The man who said this sat at the other side of the room, looking at her with his red eyes. The other members, all being far older than the man with red eyes looked at her worriedly.

Yuki blinked once, surprised to hear that she had a mission. No one had ever received one, seeing as they weren't a hidden village. She looked around the room, seeing the worried looks of the other members, making her wonder what this mission consisted of.

"And what might that mission be, father?"

"You will be going to Konohagakure and ask for protection."

"Why Konoha? Suna is only a day's walk away whereas it would take three days to get to Konoha. And why ask for protection?"

"You know why we need protection. The gold resources lying underneath our village are the problem. You know exactly how often thieves have already come to attack us and rob the gold," the man, Yuki's father, said in an angered tone.

It was true. She knew why they needed protection from a hidden village. Her mother once died in such an attack. She'd witnessed everything. She'd only been 8 at that time.

"I understand. But why Konoha?"

"You don't need to know the reason for that. It will not be important for the mission." Her father looked at her with a stern look.

"But Shigure-sama, are you really sure that she will be able to complete this mission. To travel through the desert is dangerous and she is a girl. What if something happens to her?" the member on the far left said to Yuki's father. He seemed to consider his words for a few seconds before looking at his daughter.

"Yuki, will you be able to accomplish this mission?"

"Of course. I will not disappoint you," she said.

"There you have your answer."

"But perhaps it would be better to-"

The man got cut off by a hand slamming onto the table, silencing him.

"Enough! My daughter will do this mission and no one else." The room was silent, nobody daring to say anything.

"You will be taking a scroll with you. Everything is explained there. You will give it directly to the Hokage and no one else. He has already been notified and accepted that you go to Konoha. It is best when you set off today. Any questions?" Even though he asked her that, his tone made it clear that any question was unwelcome and would most likely not be answered.

"No question. I will be off then. Goodbye," Yuki said as she bowed one again, leaving the room.

She went up a flight of stairs and went to her own room, located at the far end of the hallway. The building where the meetings were being held was not only the City Hall, but also her home. She entered her room, going over to her closet, looking for her backpack. Finally finding it, she took some clothes, mostly copies of the shirt and pants she was wearing, and laid them on her bed. Taking a top and some boxer shorts as pajama, she also laid her undergarments on the bed. Going to the bathroom and fetching her toothbrush and toothpaste, she packed them into a small pouch and also laid it on the bed. Looking over everything to see if she hadn't forgotten anything important, she began to pack everything into her backpack. Noticing that she had forgotten something after all, she grabbed the picture of her mother that was standing on her nightstand and carefully put it into the bag. Looking over her room once more, she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulders and left the room.

Descending the stairs, she noticed her father and brother at the entrance. She quickly went over to them and looked at the scroll that her father was handing to her.

"Here's the scroll. Make sure you don't lose it." She took the scroll and laced it into her backpack. When she looked up again, she noticed that her father had already left. She looked over at her brother who had a sad look on his face.

"Do you really have to leave?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why? I could go in your place."

"No, you're only 12. You're too young and you have to train to get better. I promise I will come back. So don't worry about me."

"Really?"

"Really," Yuki reassured her brother while smiling slightly. He hugged her once and hen let go of her, grinning.

"Alright. But make sure to come back and take me to Konoha once. And watch out for men. You know why." This made Yuki slightly blush as she hit her brother's shoulder playfully. This only made his grin widen. She shook her head and then took off, promising him that she'd take him to Konoha once she was back.

And so her journey to Konoha began. She prayed to God that nothing would happen to her village while she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: Travelling

**Chapter 2: Travelling**

It had been half an hour since she had set off to Konoha. The sun was burning down even stronger now. Yuki walked at a steady pace now, the sand burning under her feet. Stupid shoes had to be open at the front so that the sand could come into her shoes, slightly burning her feet and annoying her to no end. She didn't know how other shinobi could stand it and just tried to ignore the feel of the burning nuisance. It would be another two hours until she finally reached the forest that marked the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Sand.

So far nothing had happened. She hadn't had any difficulties with sandstorms or thieves crossing her path. She would really appreciate it if it would go on like this, but just as she had finished that thought, the wind picked up and sand began to fly around wildly. 'Great. Speak of the bad things and they will happen,' Yuki thought to herself as she looked around for shelter to wait in until the storm was over. She spotted a cave not too far away and began running towards it, the sand slapping against her bare arms and legs, making them sting. Finally reaching it, she put her bag against the wall and sat down beside it, rubbing her legs and arms. They were slightly red and still hurt, but the pain would dissipate in some minutes. She took out a bottle of water and drank some. She couldn't collapse in the middle of the desert because she didn't drink enough. It would be a stupid mistake. Everyone who lived in the desert knew that they had to drink a lot, else they'd dehydrate.

Finishing, she put the bottle back into her backpack and looked outside. The wind was howling, the sand flying around and obscuring her view. She could barely see three meters far. It would be far too dangerous to go out now and try to continue her way. People often enough died because they underestimated the desert and its sandstorms, trying to continue their way and then getting lost. She had often enough heard of such cases, always thinking that the victims were fools for even thinking about it. But now she realized that she herself was thinking about the possibility. Judging from the strength of the wind, the storm could go on until the next day. 'Great. That means I will arrive one day later than planned. That's not good. I bet father will be displeased when he hears from the Hokage that his daughter still hasn't arrived. But I can't do anything about it, so I might as well sleep to recover some energy.' She relaxed and laid down, trying to get to sleep. Something in the back of her mind told her that this was a bad omen, but she brushed it off and finally went to sleep.

She awoke the next morning to the early sunrays that found their way into the cave. She got up and stretched her sore muscles, the stone floor not being the most comfortable bed to sleep in. Looking outside she could see that the storm hadn't ended all too long ago, the traces of it still visible. She quickly ate some bread that she'd taken with her as breakfast, drank some water and then hoisted on her bag again, continuing her way to Konoha. Because she hadn't come very far due to the storm it would take her at least three days to get to Konoha.

After walking for several hours she finally reached the border. It was funny how the trees suddenly came out of nowhere and grass covered the ground instead of sand. The forest was much more alive, birds singing and flowers growing everywhere. It was the complete opposite of the desert. 'Finally, the Land of Fire. If I hurry I can be in Konoha in two days.' She began walking again, her pace faster than before. Walking on solid earth and grass was much easier than walking on sand where you would always sink in. She began thinking about Konoha and wondered what it would be like. She'd never left Yuga once like many other villagers.

'I heard a lot of rumors about it. People say that it's far bigger than our village and the people are all friendly. I think they also have some pretty strong clans. Let's see…it was the…Hyuuga and the…the Uchiha clan. But I think the Uchiha are a bit stronger than the Hyuuga. They have that special technique. What's its name again? The…the Sharingan! Yeah, that was the name. I heard that their eyes get red when they use it. People say that they look like demons then. I wonder if that really is true. They can't look that scary, right?' Her thoughts however were interrupted by the clattering of weapons and the voices of men. They had to be close, so Yuki decided to hide behind some bushes and wait until they were gone. If they were bandits then they would surely attack her and she didn't want to have any other interruptions. She quietly knelt down a few feet away from the group of men. It must have been about 20 males, all caring swords at their sides and wearing menacing faces. She only hoped that they wouldn't notice her.

"Damn, only this little?!"

"We're sorry. The damn village was so small and poor that there wasn't much to take. And on top of that some damn Konoha nin passed by and interfered. We had no other choice but to leave!"

'What are they talking about?'

"Don't worry boss," another voice said. "It won't be long 'till we reach the desert. I heard there's that village that has tons of gold. They don't have any shinobi so it'll be easy prey." There was silence again until the leader talked.

"Well what are we waitin' for then. Get your ass movin' and start walkin'. There's a treasure waitin' for us!" He laughed cruelly and the group cheered, beginning to walk toward the desert. Yuki held her breath when some men were passing close by, praying that they wouldn't see her. Unfortunately, she brushed a branch and made a small rustling noise, making one of the men stop.

"Did you hear that?"

She froze. If they found her then she would definitely be killed. She clamped her hand over her mouth, desperately trying to not make the slightest noise. She heard footsteps coming closer to her and felt her heart beating like mad, hearing the drumming of it in her ears. She was sure that the man could hear it and cursed inwardly.

"Come on Ryosuke, you're imagining things!"

"Yeah, you're probably right."

The footsteps got away again and Yuki stayed perfectly still until she could only hear the birds' singing. She fell backwards and took long deep breaths, trying to calm her heart. It had been so close. If the man had taken one more step he'd have found her.

'God that was too close. But when they were talking, they said something about a village with tons of gold. They couldn't have possibly meant Yuga?! And if they did, then the village is in deep trouble. I have to get to Konoha as fast as possible and tell the Hokage! He must do something!' With that thought in mind she practically ran the rest of the way which were five hours. When the guards at the entrance to Konoha saw her, they immediately stopped her.

"Stop! Who are you?!"

"Yuki Shigure…Yuga…I need to see the Hokage immediately," she replied between breaths.

"No one gets to see the Hokage without an appointment. Show us your admission!"

"Listen, the Hokage knows that I have an appointment with him. Just ask him!"

"We'll do exactly that," one of the guards said as he made a few signs and then there was a 'poof' and smoke was where he stood not a second ago. After about five minutes he reappeared with another shinobi at his side. This one was slightly younger than him and had brown hair and matching eyes.

"It's okay, you can pass. Tachi will bring you to the Hokage," the guard said while gesturing to the shinobi at his side.

"If you would follow me."

"Yes, and can we please hurry? It's urgent."

"Of course. This way." With that said, they hurried through the busy streets and into a large building at the back of the city. Tachi knocked at a wooden door and when a 'Come in' came, he opened it for Yuki to go in and closed it behind her. She bowed when she was inside and looked up again to see a desk with piles of paperwork on it. Behind it sat a man with spiky blond hair, busily signing the papers. He looked up and smiled at her, putting the brush away.

"So you must be Yuki Shigure from Yuga, right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I came here in the name of my village to ask you for something." She reached into her backpack and pulled the scroll she'd received from her father out, handing it to him. He read it in silence and when he was finished, put it aside and looked at her.

"You want protection for your village? From Konoha? Why not Suna? It's far closer than our village."

"I don't know the reason for it. My father - I mean the leader of Yuga said that it was not important for the mission."

"I see. Well I can certainly understand why Yuga would need protection. But I have to first discuss with the council about this. In the mean time you can stay here. We have a room prepared for you. Also, because you are the daughter of the leader of Yuga you will be having a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?"

"It's just to make sure nothing happens to you. I don't think that he will be needed, but it's just in case that something might happen. You will also be living together with him for the time that you are staying here. Don't worry; he's one of the best, so you can relax."

"Alright. But before I leave, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"On my way here I encountered a group of bandits. They were talking about Yuga and I fear that they will attack my home. They were a large group and heavily armed. I don't think that my village could defend itself if it were to be attacked by those bandits."

"I understand your concern. I will send a team to Yuga to investigate. Don't worry," he said with a kind smile.

"Thank you so much Hokage-sama."

"Oh please. You can call me Minato. No need to be so formal."

Yuki was a bit surprised at this but slightly smiled and nodded.

"Am I too late?" Suddenly, there was a boy with a mask on the windowsill on the left side of the room.

"Ah Shisui. You're right on time, but how about you use the door for once?"

The boy got down from the windowsill and walked towards Minato and Yuki. He wore a mask with the design of a cat, a gray vest, a black t-shirt with a high collar and black pants. He had black standard shinobi shoes, arm protectors on his forearms and a katana strapped to his back.

"You know me Minato."

Yuki looked at the Hokage with a confused look, surprised that an underling would talk like that with their superior. In her village, things were entirely different than here. Even her brother and she had to address their father with 'Shigure-sama'. Seeing her confused look, minato introduced the boy to her.

"Yuki, this is Shisui Uchiha. He will take care of you while you're here. He's an ANBU and, as I said before, one of the best, so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Hey. As Minato said, I'm Shisui. What's your name?"

"I'm Yuki Shigure. Pleased to meet you." She bowed to him and then looked over to Minato again.

"Shisui, while you're with Yuki you won't need to wear your ANBU gear and mask. You can take the mask off now if you want to."

"Thank God. It's so warm under this thing that I'm almost suffocating," he exclaimed dramatically as he removed the mask. 'He is handsome, I'll give him that,' she had to admit upon seeing his face without mask. He had dark onyx eyes which were framed by dark eye lashes. His hair was tousled and messy, creating a carefree air about him. Give his personality, he most likely was a carefree person. She noticed another thing now that he stood beside her; he was at least a head taller than her. She wasn't small but he was still taller than her!

"If there isn't anything else you want to discuss, then you two can go. I'm sure you're tired from the long travel Yuki."

"Yes."

"Alright, follow me, I'll bring you to your new home," Shisui said with a grin, opening the door. She quickly nodded and exited the room, waiting for Shisui to lead the way. They went through several streets, Shisui talking about her new home and she silently listening.

"I forgot to ask; how old are you?" Yuki looked at him with quizzical look, not really understanding why he would want to know her age. Was it important?

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to. I'm 19."

"No, it's okay. I'm 18 years old," she said a bit shyly. She wasn't used to boys other than her brother and never had a boyfriend before. It made her kind of nervous to be alone with Shisui.

"That's only one year younger than me. Do you have any siblings?"

Again, she didn't understand why he would want to know.

"Yes, a little bother. He's 12."

"Cool. I don't have any siblings, but my cousin Itachi is like a little brother. I'll introduce you to him once we have time. Oh, we're here."

Yuki looked up to see a small house. It was considerably smaller than her house in Yuga, but she still liked it. Hers was cold whereas this one had a warm and welcoming air about it. On its front was a symbol she didn't know, but she supposed it was the symbol of the Uchiha clan. They went inside and up a few stairs before stopping in front of a door.

"This is your room. The bathroom's inside. My room's directly opposite yours, so if anything's the matter just call and I'll come."

"Thank you." She opened the door and examined the room. It was small but still comfortable. It had a nice looking bed with a closet on the left side of the room. Next to the bed, which was on the right side of the room, was a small nightstand and next to that was a window, overlooking most of the Uchiha compound and giving view over the city and the rock with the faces of the previous Hokages on it. All in all, she really liked it.

"Dinner will be ready in one hour."

"Would it be okay if I didn't eat with you?" she hesitantly asked, knowing it was not polite to skip dinner without even greeting Shisui's mother.

"No problem. You sure must be tired as hell when you're even skipping dinner. I wish you a good night then." She only nodded and as soon as the door was closed, she threw herself onto the bed and immediately went to sleep. Having run to Konoha took all the energy from her and now she only wanted to sleep.

**So this is chapter two. Sorry it took a little while, but with school and homework it's hard to find time to write o on this. But I'll try to update at least once a week or so. It could be that it sometimes takes longer because I have to study for a test but I'll somehow manage. As always, reviews and ideas are greatly appreciated. Tell me what you think about the story. Wish you a good time then and 'till the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
